Do You Remember?
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Hanya sebuah buku novel tebal, setangkai bunga lily putih, dan sebongkah batu marmer yang bertuliskan namanya, yang menjadi penghubung Endou dengan dirinya yang dicintai. For Valentine's Day 2013! EnKaze fic


A/N: Eh, ga biasanya saya bikin author's note di awal cerita. Tapi, saya harus bilang, oke?

Fic ini sebenarnya **BUKAN** murni dari otak saya, ini adalah buah karya seorang **Megumare** **Hikaru**, yang terjangkit virus mematikan semua author di dunia, bernama **Writer's** **Block**.

Maka, atas permintaan yang bersangkutan, saya melanjutkan fic ini. Sekitar seperempat #pas bagian awal dari isi fic ini adalah hasil ketikan tangannya, sisanya saya yang tangani.

Bagaimana, masih tertarik ingin membaca?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini, Endou berjalan menyusuri aspal yang tertutup sempurna oleh kapas putih bersuhu di bawah nol derajat. Ketika ia memandang jauh ke depan, hanya benda bernama salju tersebut yang terpantul dalam iris cokelatnya.

Angin pertengahan musim dingin berhembus perlahan, menyentuh setiap _inchi_ permukaan wajah pemuda ber-_headband _oranye ini. _Slayer_ yang melingkar pada lehernya juga melambai-lambai oleh karena angin yang menggerakkannya.

Udara yang bergerak ini, mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang…

* * *

.

.

* * *

Do You Remember?

An Inazuma Eleven Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

For Valentine's Day 2013

AU, OOC, chara death, untouching, bad diction, gaje, typo, EYD tak sesuai, aneh, abal, pendek, gila, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, tidak terstruktur #eleh, bisa merusak mata, dsb.

Oh iya, ada beberapa oknum yang hanya bisa disebutkan namanya. Sekian.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah Endou terhenti saat ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah tempat, yang sebelumnya tak pernah terbayangkan kalau ia akan menginjakkan kedua kakinya di sana. Sebuah tempat, di mana raga yang telah kehilangan jiwanya bersemayam dengan damai,

Pemakaman.

Sejenak, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela napasnya sebelum ia menghampiri sebuah nisan yang sebagian permukaannya tertimbun salju dan berlutut di sana. Tangan pemuda itu tergerak untuk mengusap permukaan batu marmer yang terukir nama seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatinya itu,

_Kazemaru Ichirouta_.

Seulas senyum yang rapuh terlukis di bibir pemuda ber-_headband _tersebut, tatkala sosok bernama Kazemaru itu terbayang dalam benaknya.

"_Ohayou_, Kazemaru… Maaf, aku lupa membawakan bunga lily putih kesukaanmu…." bisiknya lirih, sembari tangannya mencabuti rumput yang mencuat dari tanah makam.

"_Nee_, Kazemaru, hari ini tanggal dua januari, saat di mana Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan dirimu untuk yang pertama kali, kau ingat?" tanyanya.

Hanya desiran angin yang terdengar, tentu saja, tidak ada orang lain selain Endou di tempat ini.

"Hmm, sudah berapa tahun, ya? Lima tahun kah? Ah, benar. Tepat enam tahun, ya. Kau ingat, kan, Kazemaru?" ia bertanya, seraya menangkis kenyataan kalau dirinya sudah tidak bisa menemui sang lawan bicara untuk saat ini.

Dan, untuk selamanya.

"Waktu itu, aku menemukanmu tengah menangis sendirian di antara hamparan salju. Ketika kutanya apa alasanmu menangis, kau malah membentakku, hehe…." Endou terkekeh pelan di sela ceritanya.

"Kau, bilang tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang lain, apalagi orang yang belum kau kenal sama sekali. Yah, Kaze-_chan_, aku kan hanya bertanya saja, tidak berniat untuk mencampuri urusanmu kok, hm…." kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika ia menyebut kembali nama panggilan sayangnya untuk Kazemaru.

"Aku bingung, Kazemaru, apakah aku harus bilang bahwa waktu berjalan sangat cepat atau malah lambat. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu, mengenal dirimu, bercengkrama denganmu, menyayangimu, namun dalam satu kedipan mata saja kau sudah tidak ada lagi di sisiku. Sungguh, waktu telah berhasil mempermainkan aku…."

Tangan Endou kembali mengusap nisan di hadapannya, "Tapi, waktu takkan bisa mempermainkan ingatanku tentang dirimu, tidak akan. Apa kau juga demikian? Apa kau ingat saat-saat di mana kita masih bersama, menorehkan kenangan-kenangan indah dalam garis kehidupan kita, menuai kasih sayang dari benih cinta yang kita tanam, kau ingat semua itu kan, Kazemaru?"

"Kuharap kau mengingat itu semua, Kaze-_chan_…" Endou berlirih pilu. Tidak mempedulikan dingin yang merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia menatap sebongkah tanah di hadapannya, mengelus batu marmer yang melukiskan nama orang terkasih, mengusap ukiran nama itu dengan jemarinya.

Oh, jika Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bertemu dengan dia yang dirindukan, Endou akan sangat memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Barangkali, ia akan memeluk Kazemaru-nya dengan penuh sayang, sebagai bentuk ekspresi kerinduannya yang terpendam.

Endou tersenyum, sama-samar dirinya bisa merasakan adanya buliran air yang muncul dari pelupuk matanya. "Tahun lalu, kau memberiku sebungkus cokelat buatanmu sendiri. Dua bulan kemudian, aku balas memberikanmu sebungkus cokelat putih, untuk _White_ _Day_. Aku ingat sekali kita berdua sama-sama membuatnya sendiri."

"Haha, tapi, tidak seenak punyamu. Aku tahu. Kau memang paling bisa kalau soal memasak," Endou menggaruk kepalanya. Menyamarkan air mata yang kini sudah mengalir di pipi bulatnya.

Ia tak bisa memungkiri, dirinya begitu merindukan Kazemaru saat ini.

"Ah!" Endou menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, ia teringat sesuatu. "Aku punya sesuatu buatmu, Kaze-_chan_," ucapnya gembira. Tanpa menghapus sisa air mata, pemuda yang identik dengan warna cokelat itu menyampirkan tasnya ke samping.

"Lihat!" serunya setelah mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Di genggaman tangannya terlihat sebuah buku, tebal sekali. "Kau ingat buku ini? Kau pernah bilang padaku, kalau sudah punya cukup uang, akan membelinya. Lihat, aku sudah membelikannya untukmu, karena kau sudah…"

Untuk sejenak, Endou terdiam. Matanya berkedip sendu.

Kedua tangannya bergetar, seiring dengan kernyitan dahi dan gigitan pada bibir bagian bawah.

Satu tangannya tergerak untuk mengelap sebulir air mata, yang tak sengaja membasahi pipinya kembali.

"Karena kau… kau sudah… kau sudah… tidak bisa… membelinya sendiri… lagi…"

Endou bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya ambruk ke dalam kesedihan yang tak terbendung.

Kini, dirinya jatuh. Jatuh pada penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Tunduk pada takdir yang seakan tidak akan pernah berbaik hati pada dirinya. Takluk pada permainan dan skenario yang dibuat Tuhan khusus untuknya.

Hanya dirinya.

Dan orang yang dikasihinya. Yang tak pernah sekali pun luput dari otaknya. Yang tak pernah sedikit pun ia lupakan. Yang tak pernah sedetik pun menghilang dari pikirannya.

Hatinya, jiwanya, dan batinnya. Semuanya hanya untuk dirinya.

"Aku memang lemah, Kazemaru…"

Pemuda itu menunduk. Ia mulai membungkuk, untuk menatap batu marmer bertuliskan nama orang terkasihnya itu lekat-lekat. Seakan tak ada lagi pandangan yang ingin ia tuju kecuali ke sana. Semua hanya tertuju pada dirinya saja.

Bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin menyangkal.

"Maafkan aku…"

Ia memang lemah, tidak berdaya. Payah.

"Seandainya saja…"

Sekarang ia hanya bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Sesuatu yang ia impikan, namun tak akan pernah terwujud. Endou Mamoru tidak akan pernah didampingi seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta lagi.

_Untuk selamanya._

Kadang kala, Endou masih memikirkan saat-saat dirinya yang bersama Kazemaru. Betapa gembiranya ia saat itu, betapa Kazemaru begitu menyilaukan. Indah di matanya.

Hanya ketika mereka sedang bersama.

"Seandainya saja, aku ada di sana, Kazemaru…" Endou mengerang. Lambat, dan pelan, tapi nada dan suara yang ia lantunkan begitu menyakitkan. Begitu memilukan siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Endou mengusap matanya kembali, yang lagi-lagi dibanjiri air mata penyesalan. "Seandainya saja aku sedang bersamamu. Mungkin kau bisa selamat…"

Namun, seperti pepatah-pepatah lama.

"Seandainya saja…"

Penyesalan sealu datang terlambat, kan?

"Kau ingat, Kazemaru? Ketika kau meninggalkanku di depan apartemenku, lalu pulang sendiri?" bisik Endou di sela isakan tangis. Ia mengusap dengan lembut makam milik Kazemaru.

Tentu saja, masih dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Sekejap, Endou tertawa sedikit. "Sudah berapa bulan, ya? Enam bulan, barangkali. Entahlah, aku tak ingin mengingatnya, tapi…" berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri akan kegagalan dalam melindungi apa yang seharusnya berharga baginya.

Namun, bagaimanapun kuatnya dia, Endou Mamoru bukanlah manusia super. Yang tidak akan menangis walaupun ditinggal kekasih.

Dia juga memiliki hati.

Tes.

Kembali, air mata itu jatuh lagi.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu, tapi kau menolak. Padahal bahaya malam-malam begitu keluar rumah sendirian."

Pemuda itu mengitari makam Kazemaru. Buku tebal yang berada di tangannya masih dibawa. "Kau juga menolak untuk menginap di apartemenku, dan bersikeras mau pulang sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu…" ia menggumam, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel ketika dirasanya benda itu bergetar.

Endou membuka _keypad_ ponselnya, dan menemukan satu pesan baru yang dikirim untuknya.

_Dari Gouenji…_

Ia membalas pesan itu sebentar, dan berpaling kembali pada Kazemaru, _makam_ Kazemaru.

"Hanya saja…" ucapnya, sengaja dipotong. Agar dirinya bisa membalik lembaran buku yang dipegangnya. Ia ingin mencari tahu seperti apa isi dari buku yang selalu diincar kekasihnya itu sejak dulu.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka, malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu, Sayangku."

Endou mengigit bibirnya. "Haha, biasanya, kau akan marah begitu kupanggil dengan sebutan itu. Kau ingat? Tapi aku suka menggodamu yang bermuka merah seperti apel itu, Kazemaru."

Pemuda itu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas. "Tapi… kau sekarang tidak bisa lagi bermuka merah seperti dulu…" lanjutnya, perih.

Menyamarkan sedih yang menyelubungi seluruh pikirannya saat ini, Endou membalik lagi halaman buku. "Lihat, Kazemaru. Buku ini bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang tak sengaja masuk ke dalam sebuah cermin, dan dia menemukan dunia lain di sana."

Hening.

Hanya dirinya, dan angin yang berhembus perlahan. Melambai rambut cokelat kehitaman yang selalu lupa disisir kalau tidak diingatkan itu.

"Ah, iya. Kau ingat tidak, Kazemaru? Aku selalu lupa menyisir rambutku, sedangkan kau selalu merawat rambutmu itu dengan sayang. Kalau tidak kau ingatkan, aku pasti tidak akan menyisir rambut ini. Tapi…"

Endou menutup bukunya. Kembali menatap batu nisan yang terukir nama kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu itu.

"Kau sudah tidak ada…"

Sakit.

"Siapa lagi yang akan mengingatkan aku untuk merawat diriku?"

Saat ini, seluruh batinnya sakit.

"Siapa lagi yang akan kupanggil dengan sebutan '_chan'_?"

Saat ini, seluruh pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan dia.

"Siapa lagi yang akan kujadikan tempat berlabuh untuk hati ini?"

Saat ini, hatinya sudah tak bisa lagi menampung kesedihan.

"Siapa, Kazemaru?"

Benar, Endou tak bisa lagi membendung kesedihan ini sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa akan kehadiran Kazemaru di sisinya. Seorang Endou Mamoru memang hanya milik Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Tanpa dia, Endou bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Bisakah kau beri tahu aku, Kazemaru?"

Sekali lagi, hanya desiran angin, rerumputan, dan salju putih yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Seakan mengejeknya dalam takdir yang membuatnya harus menghadapi kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya. Layaknya langkah prajurit yang memang harus selalu berada di posisi skak raja lawan dalam permainan papan catur.

Walau ia tahu, Tuhan hanyalah mempermainkan dirinya.

Ah, mungkin tidak begitu juga. Barangkali ini hanya cobaan, Tuhan tidak mungkin mempermainkan manusia sebegini sakitnya.

Sakit?

Benar. Endou merasa sakit.

Sakit yang tidak bisa ditampung. Sakit yang tak bisa dibendung. Sakit yang tak terdefinisikan. Sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit yang membuatnya sesak. Sakit yang…

Uh…

Mungkin, sakit yang membuatnya ingin menyusul dia yang terkasih. Ke alam sana.

Tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin. Endou bukanlah orang bodoh yang jika ditinggal mati seseorang, maka ia akan melakukan cara apa pun untuk bisa menyusul orang tersebut.

Tidak, ia tak akan melakukan hal tersebut.

Kazemaru pun akan menangis jika mengetahuinya.

Dan Endou tak ingin membayangkan dia yang dicintai itu menangis. Walaupun hanya dalam mimpi.

"Kazemaru… kau ingat, tidak? Saat kubilang, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku? Kau dengan cepat berkata itu tidak mungkin…" Endou menutup buku yang dibawanya. Ia lalu mulai menyusuri lekuk ukiran nama Kazemaru di batu marmer.

Senyum di wajah bulat itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Teringat akan dia yang disayangi saat masih bersamanya. Teringat ketika dia yang dirindukan masih berada di sisinya. "Aku sedang bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal itu…"

Endou mengeratkan slayer yang dipakainya, sekedar untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang perlahan merambat. "Yah… meskipun aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi setidaknya, aku berkata jujur. Kau memang segalanya bagiku, tidak akan tergantikan."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Berharap bisa merasakan angin semilir yang bertiup perlahan. Berharap bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menyenangkan meskipun ia tidak pernah bisa merasakannya. Berharap bisa-

-merasakan _dirinya_. _Dirinya_ yang begitu berharga. Kazemaru Ichirouta. Yang tak akan tergantikan walaupun mereka sudah berada dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Endou tidak ingin melupakan Kazemaru. Ia pun yakin bahwa jika Kazemaru yang berada di posisinya sekarang, maka kekasihnya itu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Rasanya, Endou ingin memutar kembali waktu.

Memutar kembali saat-saat ketika Kazemaru belum meninggal dunia. Saat Kazemaru masih berada di sisinya. Saat Kazemaru masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Endou ingin sekali memutar balik semuanya. Kembali kepada masa di mana ia dan Kazemaru masih bersama.

Tapi tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau ingat, tidak, Kazemaru? Dulu, kau hanya mau berbicara kepadaku. Kau tidak pernah ingin membicarakan tentang dirimu kepada orang lain. Seakan temanmu hanya aku saja. Kau ingat, kan?" ucap Endou, seraya memandangi tumpukan salju yang mengusik pandangannya terhadap keramik yang menghiasi makam Kazemaru.

Dengan perlahan, tangannya menyingkirkan tumpukan salju tersebut. "Aku sangat syok ketika Gouenji meneleponku pagi-pagi, memberitahukan bahwa bus yang kau tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Dan kau…"

Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Jujur, aku kaget sekali, Kazemaru. Aku sampai tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat saja. Aku merasa…"

"Tidak… berguna."

Endou memijit pelipisnya. Sama sekali tidak terbayang dalam benaknya, kalau Kazemaru akan meninggalkannya secepat itu. "Aku gagal menjagamu. Padahal kita sudah berjanji akan menikah saat dewasa nanti, kau ingat, kan, Kazemaru?"

Ia bertanya, kepada semilir angin yang menerpa.

Ia bertanya, kepada ukiran batu marmer yang bertuliskan nama_nya_.

Ia bertanya, kepada tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Ia bertanya, kepada langit yang mendung seakan mengejeknya.

Endou hanya bisa mengharapkan angan-angan itu. Tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Dan ia tak ingin mewujudkan seluruh impiannya tanpa kehadiran Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru, apa kau ingat? Kalau saat musim dingin begini, kita sering bermain perang salju, kan? Masing-masing dari kita akan membuat benteng dan saling melempar bola salju. Kau ingat, kan?" kata Endou sendirian. Tangan sebelahnya ia gunakan untuk membuat bulatan bola salju dengan sebongkah putih yang ia ambil.

Ia harap, dengan itu, bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa rindunya. Akan Kazemaru.

"Semua adalah salahku, Kazemaru…"

Walaupun teman-temannya sudah memperingatinya kalau itu bukanlah salahnya. Toh, Endou tetap merasa bahwa semua yang terjadi pada Kazemaru adalah kesalahannya semata.

Salahnya lah, Kazemaru pulang sendirian tengah malam.

Salahnya lah, Kazemaru harus pulang menaiki bus, tanpa tahu bahwa bus tersebut adalah pembawa nyawanya pergi.

Semua adalah salahnya.

Seandainya, ia lebih berkeras, Kazemaru pasti mau pulang diantar olehnya. Seandainya waktu itu ia lebih tegas, pasti Kazemaru mau menginap semalam apartemennya.

Seandainya…

"Kazemaru, mungkin pertemuan kita begitu singkat, tapi aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan kita. Aku benar-benar sangat bersyukur…"

Endou tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun, dari makam Kazemaru. Kekasihnya yang telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Ia, sekalipun menyesal karena kematian Kazemaru, tak pernah sedikit pun menyalahkan kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja…

Dia hanya, yah, kesepian…

Karena sosok seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta sangat tak tergantikan baginya. Di matanya, hatinya, dan hidupnya.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu."

Barangkali, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah, berharap.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu…"

Berharap akan sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi.

"Kuharap kau bisa tenang di sana, ya."

Berharap akan _dirinya_ yang dicintai, berbahagia di alam sana.

"Kala itu, jangan lupakan aku. Ingatlah aku selalu, seperti aku yang tidak akan pernah melupakanmu…"

Berharap _dirinya_ yang dirindukan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku berjanji… Kazemaru."

Membuat janji mustahil yang menunjukkan rasa keputusasaannya.

Hanya sebuah buku novel tebal, bunga lily putih, dan sebongkah batu marmer bertuliskan namanya, yang menghubungkan Endou dengan dirinya.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

_**OMAKE.**_

* * *

Kemudian, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman. Sembari tersenyum simpul, Endou menatap kunjungan terakhirnya hari itu di makam Kazemaru. Sebenarnya, sih, dia ingin bercakap-cakap lebih lama, tapi Gouenji sudah menelepon dari tadi, menyuruhnya datang untuk latihan.

Ketika melewati toko kue, sejenak Endou jadi teringat Kazemaru. Biasanya mereka berdua akan makan kue bersama kalau malam libur seperti ini. Kadang Kazemaru akan memilih kue dengan krim cokelat paling banyak, ia begitu suka dengan yang manis-manis.

Jemari Endou menyentuh kaca luar toko. Ah, di sana ada kue cokelat kesukaan Kazemaru dulu. "Kue itu kelihatannya enak…"

Eh?

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara yang begitu dikenalinya. Seorang pemuda sedang menunjuk ke arah kue yang juga ditunjuk oleh Endou –mengingat bahwa Kazemaru sangat menyukai kue tersebut-.

Untuk beberapa detik, matanya membulat lebar.

"Tidak… mungkin…"

Ia yang dipandangi oleh Endou segera tersenyum. "Iya, kan?" tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Endou yang dipenuhi rasa keterkejutan.

"Ah, aku mau beli kue itu! Pasti rasanya lezat sekali!" pemuda yang dipandangi Endou itu dengan segera masuk ke dalam toko kue. Wajahnya begitu ceria, tanpa beban dan terlihat menawan, dengan rambut _turquoise_ panjang sepinggang yang diikat setengah, dan mata madu yang indah. Sama seperti…

.

.

"_**Kaze… maru?"**_

* * *

_**END (Beneran!).**_

* * *

A/N (LAGI?):

HORE~ AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA~!

Aneh kan? Gaje kan? Abal kan? Pendek kan?

Yah, anggap aja yg terakhir itu pengganti sosok Kazemaru di mata Endou #plak

Jadi begini, anggap saja kalau Kazemaru yang meninggal itu Kazemaru di IE, dan Kazemaru di toko kue adalah Kazemaru versi IE GO…

Bingung? Saya juga, kok… #eh dasar

Maafkan saya, Manda-chii. Jadinya gaje begini… #bungkuk

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MINNA~

Review-nya, kawan…


End file.
